Letting Go
by Fairytailanna
Summary: Harley Quinn has had enough of the torture and abuse from her love, The Joker. She's probably lost her mind to "The King". Rated M for adult themes and horrifying scene. Read with caution.


Harley Quinn x Joker fanfiction. Be prepared for terrible and sad ending, along with mature themes. Not advised for sensitve people.

DC Comics owns Harley Quinn and Joker.

Obviously, it wasnt the first time. It wasnt the first time he fucking _tortured_ her, no, but it was, in fact, the last time he would. She didnt want to, but, it was more like a duty. It was what she _needed_ to do.

She was quietly shining it up. A simple device really, it wasnt as fancy as the ones that he used. No, it was a simple handgun. It was decorated though and was custom made for her by _him._ Would he care if it shined in blood that was not his enemy? No, he _wouldnt._ Not that he couldnt, but it just wasnt like him to. She supposed it was to quick to finish. Finish _this_ , finish whatever needed to be done. He always loved a good game, a good kill. He was afterall her _puddin',_ her "prince charming". She should end this once and for all. Of course, maybe it had always been her dream for a family. He could fullfil it if he wasn't so psychopathic. Yet wasn't she, as well? She's the Queen. Mess with her and he's got her back... right? Simply it wasnt true.

She wasnt choosing this, she was _forced_ into this. It was _his_ fault for it to come to this. This was also why she wouldnt involve him. It was solely at something else that was him.

She remembers how much she often dreamed of this wish, but this simply _broke_ her.

 _Puddin' ive got no other choice._

It wasnt until he slept that she decided it was best. She pulled out her favorite weapon and began to clean it. Which leads us to now.

Quietly she padded through the cooridor to their little place called "home". It was pitch black. She stepped carefully around weapons in his room, smiling sadly at the display. It was a small little bed that her target lay on. It was torture watching him sleep like this. Peacefully, with a little bit of hair sticking up out of his hairdo. She wanted so badly to brush it back, but it was best not to. It would make her feel guilty.

 _She was lying on the floor of their bedroom, her bruised and bloody face against the carpet that covered cement below. Her naked body lay unprotected, and she fucking loved it! He was practically ripping her to shreds as he thrust inside her body. Their skin dripped with persperation and intermingled with blood and the stench of sex, raw and practically invigorating. Her body spasmed a bit as she was roughly pounded into the ground by the devious, cunning man behind her. Insanity made his green eyes bulge with the excitment of skin slapping against skin in a sickening fashion. He practically purred at her body's comfort. His smile held insanity as he plunged in again and again. She smiled up at him through black eyes and he pulled her hair up for a kiss that made her choke on his tongue. He held her head and jerked his hips against her meatily._

 _"I love you puddin'" she said rather softly, before shouting a yelp. He dug his nails in her neck and held her throat to stop her from speaking. He slammed his hips into hers harshly and crushed her body with his fucking almost anorexic body. He jolted against her and released his fucking semen from his gun. To be honest, she wasnt there yet, but it was okay. She brought his head down for a kiss but it was brought away by his slow laughter and devilish face. He pulled out and crawled away, leaning back against the wall for support._

 _"Thank you darling" he hissed out as he put on his pants. His face showed narcissistic pleasure. Not caring about her, he fell asleep. She stared at him in angry disappointment. Bringing herself up on her knees she flipped her curls of blonde and decided to fix her makeup and clothes._

She fucking remembered her last night with him, before he did the unthinkable. She loathed him, leaving her all alone. It was a burden, and _he_ was the essence of pure evil. He left her for this him. Their was an ounce of Harleen in their, the sweet innocent young woman who she was before. It made her feel sick. Harleen Quinzel should, and _would,_ be destroyed. She lifted up her handgun, with the dazzled jewels on her pure white handgun. The gun was loaded, and ready to fire. Psychotic glee filled her mind the instant she pulled the silver trigger. The bullet practically flew through the air at full speed, the little golden trinket crashing into the victims head. Their was no cry, no sound as the bullet burst through his head and to the other side, blood and brain matter spilling onto the sheets. Her sanity snapped watching that bullet fly. Her victim, her boy, lie dead in his bed. She smiled gleefully and scooped a little of his blood onto her finger. She brought it up to her head, and licked a trace of it off. Deciding she liked the taste she put her finger in her mouth and moaned as she sucked the fluid off her finger.

She was no longer Harleen Quinzel. She was Harley Quinn, Queen of Gotham.

It was then the door opened up and the face of her beloved came into view.

"He's dead. Youre the one and only Joker now, puddin'"

 _The King is dead_.

As an explination to what I just wrote, was that the Joker and Harley had a baby boy. Harley was conflicted by this because although she always wanted a family, the child of the Joker was a spawn of "pure evil". Confused by this, she saw her son's even more psychopathic tendancies than his father.The original Joker was upset that his son was more villainous than him, so he told Harley to makethe ultimate sacrifice: kill their three year old son, as i have dubbed "King". Harley was against the idea at first, but then the Joker tricked her and told her in order to be his puddin', his Harley Quinn, the "Wild Card Queen" or "Queen of Gotham" she must kill his son. Ultimatly, this is about Harley Quinn letting her old self Harleen Quinzel be put to rest and the last of what is left of Harley's sane side and rational thought along with love for a family die with her "sacrifice".

The ultimate worst villainess ever.


End file.
